


Alone Time? What's That?

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Jisung comes over to babysit because Sungwoon and Daniel are in need of some tender love and care from each other.





	Alone Time? What's That?

Labored pants and pleasured sighs filled the room as the busy parents of two raced towards their release. Sungwoon and Daniel made it through long, time consuming weeks with only quickies. A few minutes that they had to themselves was usually enough to fulfill their needs but lately they’d been running low on energy. Read: the quickies weren’t doing it anymore. They just wanted a little bit more time to bond without it being “okay, okay, enough. Just stick it in.” Because how romantic was that?

 

Daniel lowered his face so he could kiss his husband as their lower parts joined together repeatedly. Breathless moans escaped into his mouth as Sungwoon tried to kiss him back. Their pulses began to quicken as their highs neared but there was a knock on the door once, twice, three times. In the back of their hazy lust filled minds they both heard the smack of an open palm against their bedroom door but their own needs were too urgent to stop.

 

A soft “daddy?” was heard though the door and then the toddler was pushing it open, toddling inside with his dinosaur plushie in hand. Sungwoon’s eyes immediately widened and he pushed on Daniel’s shoulders to get him to stop moving.

 

“Stop! Stop stop stop! Baby alert!”

 

Daniel froze, mid thrust and checked over his shoulder to see their son sadly standing next to the bed. Thankfully, they were completely covered by the comforter on the bed otherwise Haneul would have had a terrible view. “Haneul, I thought you were sleeping?”

 

The little boy shook his head tiredly and his eyes held great expectations. He was waiting for his parents to scoop him up and let him sleep with them.

 

“Aw, he’s giving us your puppy dog eyes.” Sungwoon lamented. He was torn. Would a good parent: A) ignore his own needs to care for his child, or B) take care of his needs so he could better focus on his child afterwards? It was a bad position to be in- literally.

 

“No. He’s going to sleep in his bed and we’re going to finish what we were doing.” Daniel was apparently answer B. “Listen Little Sky, me and your daddy are handling some very important business so I need you to go back to your room and watch over your brother for a little while okay?” Daniel rarely used this tone of voice so it was a turn on for Sungwoon as much as it was intimidating for Haneul.

 

The 2 year old stared at his parents with big eyes as he flexed his grip on the dinosaur’s neck. “What do?” He asked curiously.

 

“Making you a little sister.”

 

“Daniel!” Sungwoon scolded at his bluntness. He pushed Daniel completely off and out of him and sat up a little.  

 

Daniel unhappily sat next to him and the toddler moved even closer to the bed, raising his arms. Daniel sighed but picked him up and sat him down in between himself and Sungwoon. The little boy instantly curled up next to Sungwoon, hugging his plushie. Sungwoon looked down at him pitifully and then back at Daniel helplessly. “Haneul pleaseeee.” Daniel whined. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Go back to your room, yes?”

 

“Mm-mm.”

 

The baby was as stubborn as his father and refused to leave leaving his parents with a serious case of blue balls. Daniel turned to his husband sporting a miserable frown.

 

“Babe, I cannot go on like this.” He said gesturing to the tent in his lap.

 

Sungwoon released an exasperated groan and ran his hands through his messy hair. “I know, I know.” He said quietly as he thought up a solution. Sliding off the bed, he carefully pulled on a pair of sweatpants and reached for Haneul who was curled into fetal position. He picked him up gently with no intention of waking him and then gestured to Daniel that he was going to move him to his crib.

 

Daniel began to stroke himself in preparation but came to a halt when he heard loud wails down the hall and then Sungwoon returned to their bedroom, dragging his feet as he consoled their clingy baby. He shook his head at Daniel.

 

“Just go to the bathroom.” He muttered dejectedly.

 

Daniel thunked his head against the headboard.

 

 

♡

 

 

Sungwoon yawned and stretched his arms over the side of the bed. He wrung his fingers together as his vision cleared. With a disgruntled furrow of his brows he looked over his shoulder, flipping his hair off his forehead, to stare at his husband.

 

Daniel was an ugly sleeper; always had been, always would be. Most nights, if he wasn’t cuddled to Sungwoon’s side, he would fall asleep in fetal position and wake up exactly how he looked now. Mouth open, snoring, with their shared blanket covering half his torso down to his left leg. One arm was on his pillow above his head while the other was sprawled next to him.

 

Sungwoon just stared at him with no particular thoughts besides _This is the guy I married, huh._ His gaze turned to one of affection shortly after and he quietly rolled out of bed.

 

In the toothbrush holder by the sink, there were 4 toothbrushes. The purple one currently in his own mouth, a red one, a mini Paw Patrol one and an even tinier brush with the softest bristles of them all. Brushing his bottom row of teeth, Sungwoon remembered when he and Daniel first moved in together and how odd it was to see their mismatching toothbrushes in the same holder. Now it was 4; one for every member of their little family. He spit out the toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and washed his face before going to the kids’ room.

 

Woojoo was rolling over in his crib or more like twisting his body around because he couldn’t pick up his own head yet. Haneul was sprawled in his crib just like his father. Sungwoon laughed to himself and fixed the blanket to cover Haneul better. Woojoo let out a soft murmur to catch Sungwoon’s attention.

 

“Good morning.” He cooed to the infant, booping his nose. Woojoo stared at his daddy sweetly with a ghost of a smile on his face. Sungwoon picked him up, peeked at Haneul and went to the kitchen, closing the door halfway behind him.

 

One would think after having a second child that Sungwoon would be able to multitask but there he stood cradling his baby in one arm and struggling to pour himself a glass of orange juice with the other. Sungwoon was so opposed to using the baby carrier that wore like a backpack unlike Daniel who wore it proudly. Something to do with his pride and being able to handle everything on his own. (“It makes me feel useless!”)

 

“I can do this myself.” He encouraged aloud. “Daddy is fully capable, right?” He eyed Woojoo quickly as he uncapped the orange juice.

 

 

In the master bedroom, Daniel began to stir. Face twitching and hand rubbing roughly at his nose. His first instinct was to reach his arm across the bed checking for Sungwoon. When it flopped down to the mattress his head snapped over and he scrunched his eyes.

 

“Babe?” He gruffly whispered, voice laced with sleep.

 

He sat up then with a groan and cracked his neck and then his knuckles. He dazedly stared into space before releasing a deep sigh and moving away from the bed. He waddled into the kitchen with nothing but his loose boxers covering his morning wood. Spotting his love by the sink talking to himself, he grinned sleepily and ruffled his own hair. He wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s waist eliciting a spooked “Jesus!” from the older. It was then he realized that Sungwoon had been holding a conversation with their youngest son.

 

“Ooh, Woojoo is here too?” Daniel smiled at the infant who actually sent back his own toothless smile. Woojoo had half a front tooth that Sungwoon and Daniel and even Haneul were impatiently waiting for. “Morning,” He directed towards his husband softly and kissed the side of his neck before cuddling into his shoulder. He watched Woojoo curiously stare at the pattern in the ceiling.

 

“Is your phone in your pocket or...?” Sungwoon asked and Daniel giggled childishly. Without even needing to look at him Sungwoon knew the younger’s entire face was scrunched up in amusement.

 

Daniel pushed his hard on into Sungwoon’s lower back and Sungwoon laughed. He jutted his butt out to push him away but all it did was invite Daniel to rut against him. Sungwoon swatted at his back with his free arm.

 

“Go take care of that, you animal!” Daniel snickered but did as he was told. “And check on Haneul. Look at how he sleeps.”  

 

Daniel relieved himself in the bathroom and popped his head into the baby’s room. He took two steps in and quietly ran out of the room.

 

“He sleeps like me!” He yelled in a hushed voice.

 

“O _h yeah_.” Sungwoon emphasized widening his eyes.

 

“Do you think it’s a phase?”

 

“Are YOU going through a phase?”

 

Daniel laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, stretching his limbs. “I don’t think so.”

 

Sungwoon brought over a stack of plates to leave on the table and bent down a little to meet Daniel’s lips. He took the younger’s bottom lip over and over again, dabbing his tongue against the roof of Daniel’s mouth when a tiny moan left his throat. Pulling away, Sungwoon sat Woojoo in Daniel’s lap and moved to the stove.

 

Daniel groaned. “I’m going to have to visit the bathroom again.”

 

Sungwoon breathed out a pleased laugh at his reaction and continued to lay out the ingredients for breakfast. “Too bad we don’t have time to fix it.” He said half joking half sad. Last night’s event had been terrible and Sungwoon was forced to fall asleep without any sort of release. _Tragic._

 

“When is Jisung going to babysit for us? I’m in need of Sungwoon time.”

 

Sungwoon smiled to himself. “I forgot to ask him.”

 

Daniel pinned Woojoo to his side with his forearm and jogged into the bedroom for his phone. “I’m calling him right now.”

 

He put the phone on speaker on the counter and reached for Sungwoon’s glass of orange juice. The phone rang four times before the call picked up and neither parent realized how early it was.

 

“Hello? Are the babies okay?” Jisung sleepily spoke into the phone.

 

“Wow, hyung. I’m touched you care so much about them.” Daniel smiled, sitting Woojoo on the counter next to the coffee maker.

 

“Yeah, well…” Jisung muttered still out of it. “What do you need at this hour?”

 

“At this hour nothing. Daniel just has no patience.” Sungwoon glanced at him.

 

“Hyung, we have a favor to ask you.” Daniel said getting straight to the point.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Can you babysit for us tonight?”

 

Sungwoon looked at Daniel surprised. “Tonight?”

 

Daniel shrugged. “Might as well.” He said lifting the drink up to his lips again.

 

“So you guys are scheduling a dick appointment?”

 

The juice in Daniel’s mouth poured all over the sink. Woojoo flinched and Sungwoon laughed loudly, picking up the phone.

 

“You don’t have to say it like that, hyung. We just want to go on a date.”

 

“Same difference.” Jisung sighed. “Tonight is fine. I’ll watch the rugrats. Uncle Jisung to the rescue.”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel turned to each other with matching expressions of excitement.

 

 

♡

 

 

“Oh hyung! You’re here!”

 

“Yes, it is I.”

 

Sungwoon grinned as he held open the door for his oldest friend. Jisung shuffled out of his shoes and plopped his black bag on the floor of the living room. His arms automatically reached for Woojoo who was sitting in his bouncy chair. The infant smiled widely and Jisung went into uncle mode at the sight of his toothless smile.

 

“Are you smiling at me? Are you happy to see me? I think you are.” He said, returning Woojoo’s happiness.

 

“There you go, stinky. Say hi to Uncle Jisung.” Daniel said, returning Haneul to the living room. Haneul’s little feet hit the ground and he knocked into Jisung’s side, pushing him out of his squat.

 

Jisung’s laughter rang melodically in the house as he juggled both kids. “Why’s he calling you stinky? What did you do?”

 

Haneul shamelessly made fart noises with his mouth eliciting laughter from everyone in the room.

 

“Have you no shame, Haneul?” Daniel asked, having been the one to change his smelly diaper.

 

“He’s a real man.” Sungwoon said and raised a thumbs up to their first born.

 

“Joojoo poopoo too!” The toddler squealed, pointing a finger at his brother and then moving to sit next to Peach.

 

“Don’t worry, kid. We all poopoo.” Jisung laughed. He turned to his friends and scanned their outfits from head to toe. “That’s what you guys are wearing on your date?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel looked down at themselves and then at each other and faced Jisung with perplexed expressions. Sungwoon had on a blue plaid shirt on top of a white t-shirt with distressed jeans while Daniel sported a sunset printed button up with light blue skinny jeans.

 

“What’s wrong with what we’re wearing?” Daniel almost pouted.

 

“It’s boring. It’s… You’re dressed as _dads.”_

The shock on their faces was comical. They were just a bit hurt by the comment.

 

“I’m not old!” Sungwoon exclaimed with a hand to his chest and wide eyes. He was young at heart therefore he would _always_ be young.

 

At the ripe age of 32, Sungwoon felt far from old. He wasn’t as active as he was in college but damn, this dad comment made him feel like a fossil. (And that was much to say with Jisung of all people in his house.)

 

“I’m not saying you’re old just that your outfit looks _tired._ ”

 

“Tired?!” Daniel had a dramatic hand to his forehead. Sure it was tiring working all day and taking care of two small children but he thought he hid his exhaustion well. He still believed he was the hottie he was in college. At 29, Daniel’s body was just as toned as it was back then and he was proud. (So was Sungwoon.)

 

“Well what do you want me to wear? My crop top and 3 inch insoles?” Sungwoon folded his arms and pursed his lips.

 

“Well that would be different.” Daniel commented raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jisung shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

 

Sungwoon narrowed his eyes at his husband. “Shut up.”

 

Jisung groaned as he stood up and lifted Woojoo with him. “Here, I’ll pick your outfits. I know it doesn’t take much for you guys to be on each other but I think a good outfit can help spice things up.”

 

“Damn. I didn’t wash my lingerie yesterday.” Daniel joked snapping his fingers regretfully as they walked into their bedroom.

 

Sungwoon snorted and smacked his arm. “Babe shut up.” He leaned his head against the younger’s shoulder and Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

 

♡

 

 

Haneul sat with his legs straightened before him and a sippy cup in his lap watching Uncle Jisung walk back and forth in his parents’ room tossing articles of clothing at his dads. Woojoo was tucked into Jisung’s side sucking on his pacifier as the oldest male threw modern fashion advice into the air.

 

“Daniel, your thighs are great. Put on these tight jeans. Sungwoon, pop the first 3 buttons of your shirt open. Show those collarbones!”

 

“Not too much though.” Daniel added, side eyeing his man. Daniel had always been sensitive about Sungwoon’s collarbones. He hopped around, wiggling his behind to squeeze into his jeans. Haneul watched him with an amused gaze.

 

“Dad punny!” He giggled and Daniel laughed with him.

 

“Hyung, this shirt is too big on me. It’s not even mine.” Sungwoon rolled up the sleeves of Daniel’s blue button up shirt.

 

“Even better. You know he likes when you wear his clothes.” Jisung turned to Daniel and watched the younger’s lips curl up in satisfaction. “Put on your fancy watch, Daniel. And Sungwoon put on this necklace.”

 

Sungwoon took the necklace from Jisung’s outstretched hand and wondered who it actually belonged to. Tying it around his neck he realized it was a choker. He moved to give his opinion to his best friend but his eyes got caught on his husband’s long legs as he tucked his shirt into his super tight pants. Daniel caught him looking and smirked. Sungwoon subtly bit his lip and nodded his head.

 

“Woojoo, do you think your dads are ready to go?” Jisung peered at the baby in his arms and the infant stopped sucking on his pacifier to look at Jisung first and then Sungwoon who held his arms out to carry him.

 

While Sungwoon brushed the baby’s hair Jisung came over and tucked in the front of his shirt, cinching his waist a bit more. Sungwoon felt like he was getting ready for his first date with Daniel like he did years ago in college. It was a strange deja-vu moment and even more strange because now he was holding their son.

 

“Okay, you two. Stand together and let me see.” Jisung motioned for them to get close and Haneul wandered over to him. The parents glanced at each other and hints of smiles shown on their faces. Daniel held up a peace sign. “Sungwoon I need you to drop the kid. He’s cramping your style.”

 

“Excuse me. I’m not dropping anything.” Sungwoon moved slightly away from Jisung, holding Woojoo closer to his chest.

 

“Daddy, me too!” Haneul said, running over to Sungwoon. Once both kids were in Sungwoon’s embrace Daniel stood behind and wrapped his arms around all of them and dropped his chin on Sungwoon’s head.

 

Jisung sniffled. “Cutest family goes to-!” He gestured towards them. “You guys make me want to have kids, I swear.” He shook his head and dropped onto the bed. At the same time, Woojoo released a trumpet sounding fart.

 

“Mr. Universe you too?!” Daniel stepped away and Haneul ew’ed.

 

“Haneul smell his diaper, please.” Sungwoon instructed. The older brother dipped down to take a whiff and backed away slapping his hands to his nose like it was going to fall off. “Okay, hyung. Babysitting duties start now! Please change him. Thank you.” Sungwoon quickly deposited the kids on Jisung’s stomach, took Daniel’s hand and dashed out of the room.

 

“Hey!”

 

 

♡

 

 

“Be good for Uncle Jisung, okay? We’ll be home later.” Sungwoon told Woojoo who was calmly sucking on his pacifier with Jisung’s index finger in his tiny grip.

 

“Hyung, there’s money for food on the counter if you want something. The baby formula is in the bottle if Woojoo gets hungry and we have tons of baby food. If Haneul wants to eat real food it’s fine. Just no seafood. He’s like me.”

 

Jisung and the kids walked Sungwoon and Daniel to the door and with every step the parents took closer to the outside Haneul was right behind them.

 

“Haneul, stay with Uncle Jisung.”

 

The toddler rang his hands together not quite understanding that he wasn’t going with his parents.

 

“Bye guys! See you later!” Pulling the door behind them Daniel almost missed the tiny hand that shot out between the door and the frame. “Haneul!” Daniel yelled worriedly. The little boy retracted his hand. “Don’t do that. You almost got hurt!” Haneul’s lower lip started to tremble. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Daniel entered quickly and pressed several kisses to his head waving away his tears.

 

Jisung grabbed Haneul’s hand. “Say bye to your daddies.”

 

Haneul waved albeit still a little confused but he didn’t follow his parents when they closed the door.

 

“I didn’t realize how attached he was to us. I hope he doesn’t cry with hyung.” Sungwoon was genuinely concerned.

 

“I don’t think so.” Daniel passed the car keys to Sungwoon and jumped into the passenger seat. “He has to get used to being away from us eventually. At least he’s still in his natural habitat.”

 

That made Sungwoon smile. “Yeah, you’re right. They’ll be okay. Woojoo won’t even realize we’re gone.” He breathed out an easygoing laugh.

 

The ride to their favorite expensive restaurant was mildly quiet. Blame it on their exhaustion or simply the fact that they were enjoying each other’s company.

 

They held hands inside until the hostess sat them at their booth and they sat opposite one another.

 

“The bartender keeps eyeing you.” Sungwoon mentioned casually, eyes perusing the menu.

 

Daniel lifted his gaze and sure enough the bartender lent him a crooked smile. In return, Daniel lifted his left hand, pointed at his wedding band and then nodded towards Sungwoon. The bartender’s face immediately turned to one of shock and he silently apologized.

 

“There. I handled it.”

 

Sungwoon laughed but was secretly pleased. “You’re amazing.”

 

“That I am aware of.” Daniel grinned.

 

A bottle of wine arrived at their table and Sungwoon ripped off a piece of bread from the basket, downing his wine. “This is so good.” He mumbled.

 

They rarely had wine even before they had the boys so they always got a little excited at the sight of it.

 

“I guess I’ll be the designated driver tonight.” Daniel chuckled, reaching for his water.

 

“We have to bring the kids to their dentist appointment next week.” Sungwoon announced. “I want to make sure Woojoo’s teeth are coming in properly.”

 

“And Haneul has that play date with Sewoon on Saturday.”

 

Sewoon was Seongwoo’s son. A cute little boy who resembled his mother Sejeong which drove Seongwoo crazy.

 

“When was the last time Peach was groomed? I know she’s probably coated in Haneul’s saliva since he likes to cuddle her.”

 

The waitress delivered their dinner; one well done steak with seasoned potatoes and a carbonara pasta with garlic bread.

 

“Isn’t it so cute when they nap together though?” Daniel cooed and twirled the noodles around his fork.

 

Sungwoon lifted his phone. “Do you know how many photos I have of them together? I could make a photo book.”

 

“Our next Christmas card! Add that picture of Woojoo sleeping with that huge teddy bear too. Our moms will go wild.”

 

Sungwoon smiled as he cut his steak. “We’ve literally become such dads.” Daniel hummed in question. “We can’t stop talking about the kids. Have you noticed?”

 

Daniel stopped mid slurp and glanced at his husband. “Wow. You’re absolutely right. Not even cool clothes can stop us. Which by the way, you look amazing.”

 

Sungwoon’s face blossomed into a smile. “You clean up pretty well yourself.”

 

“Do you remember,” Daniel started and took a sip of Sungwoon’s wine. “When all we did was go to class, goof around and have lots of sex?”

 

“I think about it all the time.”

 

Daniel leaned across the table. “What? Sleeping with me? Because that’s hot.”

 

A loud laugh escaped Sungwoon’s mouth and he slapped his hand to his lips. “No, not that. Our college years.”

 

“Oh.” Daniel answered disappointed.

 

“We were so reckless.” Sungwoon said and he paused his eating to gaze at Daniel’s aged yet still as handsome face.

 

“Reckless enough to move in with each other even though we fought every day because you wouldn’t let me have a cat.” Daniel fed Sungwoon some of his pasta.

 

“You’re still mad about that aren’t you?” Sungwoon held back a grin as he chewed.

 

“No.” Daniel stabbed his plate stubbornly.

 

“I think I’d be open to adopting one now.”

 

Daniel’s mouth happily opened, almost spitting out bits of pasta. “Really?”

 

“No.” Sungwoon laughed evilly and Daniel kicked him under the table.

 

The waitress came back around to clear their plates and she asked about dessert before pulling the check.

 

“Dessert?” Sungwoon jutted his chin at Daniel.

 

Shamelessly, the younger spit out a response that had the waitress cringing.

 

“Not now. I’ll have a piece of you later.”

 

Sungwoon snorted and asked for the check but his cheeks were flushed pink.

 

They chose to watch a movie afterwards. Reliving something they used to do after Sungwoon graduated college and Daniel demanded they have a date night ever week so they could see each other more.

 

Ironically, or maybe not so much, they chose a children’s movie. They had never brought Haneul and Woojoo to the movie theater thinking they would disrupt everyone with their childish antics.

 

The theater was pretty empty besides a few rows in the middle. Sungwoon and Daniel chose the corner seats up at the top. The privacy was great especially when halfway through the movie and a bucket of popcorn, Daniel pulled the yawn and reach move. It was ridiculous and made Sungwoon laugh but also encouraged him to sneak a hand onto Daniel’s thigh. It took less than a minute before they were making out like horny teenagers.

 

They kept it PG-13. Only a small amount of groping in the back of the theater. They pulled away when they were sure their lips had doubled in size and they were going to need a ton of chapstick. Daniel cuddled Sungwoon into his side and they continued the movie.

 

“Haneul would like this movie. Let’s bring them one day.” Daniel commented, drawing circles into Sungwoon’s arm. The elder nodded his head.

 

The vibrations in Sungwoon’s pocket ousted him from his sleepiness. Fishing it out he saw he had two messages.

 

“Look.” He whispered lethargic.

 

It was a picture from Jisung. Haneul was in his favorite bear onesie and Woojoo was in his own adorable blue dinosaur onesie. Both babies were asleep together in Haneul’s crib, tiny faces facing each other.

 

Daniel sighed heavily into Sungwoon’s shoulder. Sungwoon knew exactly what he meant.

 

Precious.

 

Their sons were precious and they were blessed to have such a lovable family.

 

“Let’s put this on the Christmas card.” Sungwoon said as he saved the picture as his wallpaper. Daniel nodded easily and kissed the side of Sungwoon’s head.

 

“Babe. Let’s go home.”  

 

 

♡

 

 

What started as a reason for some alone time ended in missing their babies. When they arrived back home, Jisung was in the living room reading.

 

“Hey.” He smiled warmly. “Did you guys have fun?”

 

Sungwoon squeezed Daniel’s hand. “We did.”

 

“We missed the munchkins though to be honest.” Daniel confessed.

 

Jisung closed his book and stood to stretch his back. “It comes with being a good parent.”

 

“I guess so.” Sungwoon said quietly with a yawn. He was tired. They all were. “I guess it also means we have less sex.”

 

“Okay. TMI.” Jisung chuckled. He placed all his belongings together and wrapped both parents in a hug. “The kids are truly knocked out if you decide to make use of your time.” He winked and made his way to the door.

 

“Thanks, hyung. We really appreciate it.” Daniel’s smile turned into a long yawn as he waved Jisung away.

 

Haneul and Woojoo were truly in deep sleeps when their parents checked in on them. Not even stirring when they were granted goodnight forehead kisses.

 

“Goodnight kiddos. We love you.”

 

They dropped to their bed at the same time; Sungwoon on his front and Daniel on his back. The sandman almost got them but a draft from the hallway sent shivers up Daniel’s back and he pushed them both under the covers. They rolled in close to each other mimicking their sons’ sleeping poses and just sleepily stared.

 

Sungwoon tenderly kissed Daniel’s lips.

 

“Raincheck for another night?” Daniel whispered, snuggling into the warm blanket.

 

Sungwoon barely nodded.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon’s heart squeezed. “I love you too, baby.”

 

There were seconds of silence and then,

 

“Let’s get a cat.”

 

“In your dreams.”   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve dropped some hints in this chapter. Hints that I won’t explain yet but I still wonder if you guys will pick up on them... hmm...


End file.
